Long Lost Friend?
by ConfusedToTheWorld
Summary: Superman has a dream about a friend he had growing up that went missing the night he showed her his super powers. 6 years later the legion breaks up a riot and finds one girl who talks about a friend who does not talk. Who is this other girl?
1. Chapter 1 Party Crashers

"_Clark, I swear you are a super man or something! No one should be able to lift that" A girl said. She was sitting on a hay stack and watched in aw as Clark put the cow back on the ground._

"_Kellie, you can't tell any one about this. Ma and Pa know about this and now you, but no one else." He said. The girl scoffed._

"_Take a chill pill would you. I am your best friend" _

"_I can do other things too. Like shoot stuff from my eyes. I set things on fire but I can do it." Clark was boosting, time to show off to Kellie._

"_Is that why the fire started in your kitchen the other night?" She asked and pointed her finger in to his direction. Clark sulked._

"_Yeah, but I was only trying to help Ma with cooking" Kellie laughed and stood up._

"_Clark Kent, always trying to do good. You may have set part of your house on fire and scared your cow half to death, but you meant good out of it." Kellie said, she stood up and walked over to her friend. Another voice called out._

"_Now, do I dare ask what two fourteen year olds are doing in the barn?"_

"_Nothing bad Ma, just showing Kellie what I can do." Clark said. Mrs. Kent smiled and nodded._

"_Kellie is a good girl, I know she wont let our secret out." Kellie smiled back._

"_Don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I have to get going if I want to make it home for dinner." Kellie said looking down at her watch. _

"_Ma, can she stay for dinner?" Clark asked_

"_Fine by me" Mrs. Kent replied. Kellie looked at the two of them._

"_Thanks so much, but Mother is making chicken pot pie, which is my favorite, and she never makes it. So I plan on eating half of it." Kellie explained._

"_You are as skinny as a stick, some meet might be good for you" Mrs. Kent said gesturing at her extremely small frame. Kellie shrugged. _

"_Hey, I can do my fair share of lifting still, not as much as Clark, but I can still work. You just don't see the mussels I have." Kellie said Mrs. Kent smiled._

"_Well if you are going to walk you might want to start. It is going to get dark with in the hour." Kellie nodded in response. She hugged Clark and Mrs. Kent, and walked out of the barn._

"_Bye Clark. See you tomorrow." She waved and was gone_

Superman sat up in his bed. It has been a long time since he had a dream about her. A couple years even. Superman thought about the dream he just had. It was the last time he saw her.

Kellie never made it home that night. And when the police responded to the amber alert the next morning they found signs of a struggle. They came to the conclusion that she was kidnapped_. _A couple of mounts went buy and they never found her or any trace of her. There was no trail to follow in the dirt road or in the surrounding grass. The case was cold and there nothing that could be done. It has been just under six years now.

It was seven in the morning, deciding that he would get some breakfast Superman changed in to his uniform and walked down the hall. He walked in to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl for cereal.

"Who is Kellie?" Phantom girl said. Superman turned around to see Phantom girl sitting at the table with food in front of her.

"What?" Superman asked.

"You talk in your sleep, loudly really. But I herd you say Kellie often, so who is she and why have I not herd about her? Do I know her?" Phantom girl asked. She pushed her plate away and set her hands on the table ready to lesion and ask more questions if need be.

"No you don't know her." Superman said as he shook his head. "She was a childhood friend of mine."

"Was?"

"I don't want to get into that okay." Superman said and he walked over to where the cereal was. There was a pause before Phantom girl responded.

"Oh, Okay." She gave a bit of an understanding tone as she spoke those words. She had no idea what she was sounding understanding to, but it was the thought that counted. Super made his breakfast and sat at the table and ate in silence. He was not sure when Phantom girl got up but she was gone. As he ate he thought about Kellie

_Why am I thinking about her? It has been six years since I saw her. I did my morning. And that has been the last of it. till now. _Super man thought. But even then he knew he was lying to himself. Putting the dishes in to the sink he walked to his room. He left his bedroom door open as he shuffled through the draws of his dresser un till he found what he was looking for. Now his next quest was to find brainy.

"Good morning superman" Brainy said as he walked passed the open door. The lanky robot waved as he walked by.

"Brainy hold on a second." Superman called out. Brainy turned around and walked in to the room.

"Yes?" He asked Superman handed him a small tape. One that is used in video cameras.

"Can you make this play on the screens for me? Its old I know but is it possible?" Superman asked. Brainy looked at the tape for a second.

"Yes I can do that. I actually have nothing else to do, so ill get started on this." He said clutching the tape. Brainy turned to walk away but stopped and looked back at superman. "Can I ask what is on the tape before I start?"

"Some home videos of me and an old friend of mine." Superman spoke. Brainy nodded and walked out of the room. Hours passed superman just waited. He had nothing to do to pass the time so he wondered the halls of HQ. Until his belt went off.

"I have the video up and running. I am in the control room. The others are here as well." Super man was already flying to the control room. Why he was in a rush to see the video he did not know but he was.

"Superman, who is the girl?" Lightning lad asked. The pitcher was on the screen. It was Kellie in a baggy t-shirt, gym shorts. Her brown hair was just touching her shoulders and her bangs where grown out completely covering her right eye.

"Kellie" he said.

"The girl you where talking to in your sleep?" Phantom girl asked. Superman nodded.

"Okay she has a name. I am still confused." Lightning lad said.

"She was a child hood friend of mine. I started thinking about her lately" Superman said. Everyone took that answer and Brainy started the tape.

"Clark you got a camera!" The girl chirped. "Now get it out of my face" She said with a chuckle.

"Now why would I do that? This tape is going to be all about you and me." Clark said

"Why?" The girl asked in disbelief.

"Because Kellie, in 20 years from now when you die we will have record of your life" Clark said.

"20 years from now? We are thirteen; I would hope to live more than 33" Kellie said nodding.

"Well you know what I mean." He said.

"Do I? Do I really?" she said.

"Stop being annoying" Clark said.

"Me? Clark you are the one with the camera."

'Why hate the camera?" He asked Kellie did not look happy but she answered any way.

"Cameras add five pounds" She said "Not get it out of my face"

"Oh please, if that was true, you would look 95 pounds in stead of 90." Clark said. Kellie look mortified.

"How dare you say my weight on camera? And how do you know that?"

"How many times have I had to pick you up and carry you somewhere against your will?" Clark asked

"Stupid farm boy" Kellie whispered and looked away.

"As you wish" Clark replied

"Do not quote princess bride after me. Or I'll send the R.O.U.S.'s after you"

"Okay now you are asking for it" Clark said. The camera seemed to shake a little bit. Kellie jumped away.

"Clark you can't touch me, you have a camera in your hands" She said.

"I can shut this off." She said. The camera shook a little more.

"No" the girl wined a little then the video went to static.

"What did you do to her?" Saturn girl asked

"I tickled her" Superman said with a smile hinting at his mouth. No one responded, the next video came on.

"Clark! Clark! Check it out!" her voice sounded she ran into the room and stopped short at the camera. She had an orange streak in part of her bangs that covered her eyes "You know I really don't even care that that is on right now. Just check it out. I got a streak! It is awesome!" She yelled. The camera was set down on the table and Clark came into view. He was had a small frame similar to her but had a lot more mussel.

"Why did you die your hair orange?" he asked

"Because it is awesome!" she yelled. Clark took the chunk of hair in to his hand to get a better look at it, but it snapped off. The two of them looked in shock and the hair in his hand.

"Clark!" She yelled

"I am just going to go turn this off now" He said reaching for the camera.

"Yikes. That had to hurt." Phantom girl said.

"Nope. I had my powers then. She just did not know at the time. They continued to watch the video for the next hour commenting and laughing at the random things he got on tape.

"This is the last video." Superman said, and everyone watched the screen.

Kellie flopped down on the bail of hay and sighed. Before rolling on her side and sighing. "That was fun"

"I can't believe you got so many people to respond." Clark said. Kellie laughed.

"I am a fifteen turtle!"

"Ahoy" Clark responded. They both laughed.

"Oh Clark I have the best time around you. I am so glad you are my best friend" She said. She sat up on the pile of hay and smiled.

"Okay, best friend to best friend I have to show you something, but it is a secret thing okay?" Clark said.

"We are 14 now. I think I know the meaning of a secret. Or do I still have to pinky promise not to tell any one?" She asked.

"Okay you made your point." He said. There was a click and the video went black.

"What was it?" Lightning lad asked.

"I showed her my superpowers. The ones I knew about. I lifted a cow." He said.

"Okay"

"She was the only person that knew about my powers other than Ma and Pa at the time" Superman continued.

"You keep saying was, why?" Phantom girl asked. Superman sighed.

"Because as far as we know, she is dead."

"How? What?" Phantom girl asked.

"Latter that night she walked home to have dinner and the next day she was not home and there where signs of a struggle in the dirt road. But no tracks to follow. Like they popped out of no where and left in mid air." Super man said.

"So you think she died?" Brainy asked.

"It was 6 years ago. And there is no sign of her."

"Did you look"

"I was fourteen. I had no idea how to use the powers I knew off. And it has been so long that I forgot about it. Till I had a dream of what happened after the camera was shut off." Superman said.

"Do you remember the last thing she said? If you don't mind me asking." Saturn girl said.

"Bye Clark, see you tomorrow."

"What where you going to do?" Brainy asked

"Go back to the fair and see how many people she could get to respond to the red robin chant." Superman said. He chuckled a little bit. "She was a character. Always ready to make a fool out of her self so others would laugh."

"Sounds nice. Sorry she left your life like that." Phantom girl said.

"Like I said. I haven't thought about it in a long time. I don't know why I had that dream"

"I might be able to help" another voice chimed.

"Dream girl" Lightning lad said. Everyone turned to see her.

"May I speak?" she asked. Superman nodded. "It sounds like a for shadow. I don't think she is dead. I believe she is every much alive and that you will come in contact with her." Dream girl said.

"So the dream was a reminder" Saturn girl said. Dream girl nodded. Brainy exited the video screen and an urgent SOS signal popped up.

"We have a situation down town. Not sure what it is but it seems to be some sort of riot." Brainy said.

"Let's go" Lightning lad everyone except for dream girl flue out of the room


	2. Chapter 2 Going For The Other Girl

I did not make this clear in the first chap, This takes place after the episode Dream girls is introdused in but it is before Brainy goes completly insane. Read on

Chapter 2

"Scatter FEDS!" a voice yelled. And everyone on the ground started running. The legions job was to break up the riot. So it was easy, what was not easy was the body that was on the ground left in their wake. Her hands and feet where tied together, she had long blond hair down her back. She had scars and wounds everywhere the heroes could see. They turned her over so that she was on her back the girl opened her eyes and tried to get away. There was pure terror in her dark brown eyes, but found that she could not mover due to the ropes he still had on her.

"Please, I'll do anything. Just don't whip me sirs." The girl pleaded.

"Whip you? We would never. We are from the legion of Super heroes. We are here to help you." Super man said putting his hand in her shoulder. Half to show that they cared and half to have her stop moving so that they could get a good look at her.

"Really?" she asked. Superman nodded.

"What is your name?" Brainy asked

"2963" the girl answered quickly.

"A number? What party did we just crash?" Saturn girl asked. The others shrugged. This was weird. A little too weird. Superman picked the girl up. They would talk to her back at HQ. This was not the place to be asking these questions. The girl gasped and braced the best she could, incase she fell.

"It's okay. I won't let you fall"

"They all say that. Please sir, if you are from the legion don't drop me." They all where concerned but they took off.

"I won't let you fall. When we land and get you into a bed can we ask you some questions?" superman asked. The girl nodded.

"Just don't hurt me." She begged. Superman did not like this. She was too scared and too worried. They crashed something big. It is just what did they crash?

Superman put her on a bed in the med bay. Brainy walked over to her with a light. Planning to look at her eyes for some signs of brain trauma the girl flinched away.

'Relax he is not going to hurt you" superman spoke. He started to untie the rope around her ankles the girl was silent. Not even daring to open her mouth. "Why are you so scared?" Super man asked the girl did not respond. Superman looked at Brainy. 'Is there something about Brainy that scares you?" He asked looking back at her. The girl nodded. With a sigh Brainy left the room. Super man finished the rope around her ankles and began on the rope on her wrist.

"He is a coluan inset he." She asked

"Yes he is. But is a rebel against them. He hates his people" Superman said. "Why are you scared of coluans?" he asked after a short pause. The girl took a moment before answering. She was not sure how safe she really was, superman could see it.

"Another was sent there. They sent her back dead" she said. Superman was in shock.

"Are you saying coluans killed some one?" he asked

"It is possible. My people are not the nicest" Brainy said. The girl flinched at his voice. "My question is why was this other sent there?"

"The bought her" The girl said

"Bought her? As in exchange?" superman asked even more in shock. The girl nodded. "When was this?"

"A cycle and a half ago. 2962 kept count of all the days and marked when someone died."

"2962. Her number is different than yours." Brainy pointed out.

"She was in front of me the day we where taken."

"Taken?" Super man asked

"We all where, we did not choose to be where we where. But they are all dead now. All except 2962 and my self."

"Explained this to me" Superman said.

"I don't know if I can." The girl whispered. She saw frustration in Superman's face. "I am sorry sir." She said barring her hands in her newly freed hands.

"No, its okay. I just want to help your friend. Where would she be?

"Most likely back at the base. Either that or sold off."

"Where is the base?" Superman asked. He may not know what he save this girl from but he saved her, and with how bad she is beet up and bruised, he had to help the other girl. They could get information latter, maybe the other girl would know more.

"Underground, under the sewers, I think the building we came up at said town hall." The girl said. "But if you find her, don't expect her to talk." Superman floated in the air and looked at the girl

"Why?" He was thinking the worst, they did something that made her not be able to. Cut her neck, chock her to hard, with the busses this girl had on her anything seemed possible.

"She just stopped. I think she gave up. She has been like that for four cycles." The girl explained. Superman nodded and flue out of the room. The girl looked at brainy.

"Can I examine you now? Just to see how badly you are hurt, then we can start helping you." HE said. The girl nodded.

"So you really hate your own people?" she asked. Brainy nodded. "Why?"

"They where crude and malicious. And I did not see the point in that. I saw only the need to help others, not to hurt them" Brainy spoke. The girl nodded.

"Do you have a name?"

"Brainiac 5. But call me Brainy." He said and shined the light in her eyes. The girl nodded. "So did you have a name before you had the number?" Brainy asked

"I did, 2 was the only one who used it. But when she stopped talking it disappeared. I honestly don't remember." The girl spoke. Brainy took the information in, but he had no idea how to respond.

"I want to do a scan on your head. Just to see if there is any clear sign of head trauma" He said. The girl nodded. Brainy did the scan and read the information. "I don't believe this" he spoke

"What?"

"Your brain has scars on top of scars, like you took blow after blow non stop for years. I don't understand how you are still alive."

"Hope" She said. Brainy looked at her. "Hope that I would get out of there someday. And I am"

"What did the other girl talk about before she stopped talking?" Saturn girl asked she was standing at the door way. "Sorry, but I have been easdropping." The girl on the bed was loosing up and talking a little bit more so she nodded and answered the question.

"About her best friend and how he was going to save her some how. I don't remember his name. We all kinda blue it off. Like over half of the other girls there she is not of this time. I am one of the few that are."

"So when she stopped talking. . . "Saturn girl trailed off

"We figured she figured out that it was never going to happen." The girl said.


	3. Chapter 3 The Girl That Won't Talk

Chapter 3

"Shut up!" a man yelled. He held the girl by her hair and pulled her to her feet. She cringed in pain and struggled against the chains that bounded her arms and legs. The crowd that had been gathering stopped talking. "She needs to be sold and needs to be sold now! She does not talk hasn't in cycles. I know that is not a selling point but she is going cheep."

"What is the rush to sell her?" Another voice called out.

"She is the last one we got. We are shutting down." The voice called again. He pulled the girl forward by her hair, showing her to the crowed. "First offer gets her" Super man walked thru the crowed dressed in cloth that covered is uniform and face.

"Three units" he called out. There was a pause.

"Fine I just need her gone." The man said. He pulled out a knife and sliced her hair. The girl fell to the ground. The man trussed her hair out into the crowed and waved superman up on stage. "Be glad you got the last one. We are shutting down for good. Way too many feds. Have fun trying to get her to talk." He kicked the girl so she rolled over to her side.

"I am sure that I will manage." He said. He chucked the money at the man. "Just do me a favor and stay shut down? I will contact the legion if you open back up." He said and removed the cloth. The man stood in aw. He was way past busted.

"This is the last one. I swear to God. And she is yours." The man said and took off running. Super man did not chase after him. Everyone else in the room also made a run for it. Superman just bent down and picked the girl up. She only blinked at him. Not saying a word, like 2963 said.

"My name is Superman, you are safe now." He took off flying. Has he flue the girl tensed up in his arm and made a noise of pain. She tried to pull away from the arm that held her back. "Are you in pain?" superman asked. The girl looked at him. She had blue eyes deep blue eyes, but they looked like they where hazed over. Superman landed in front of the legion HQ, where Saturn girl ran out side to greet them.

"She wants to be put down she can walk." She said. "She knew I could read minds. . ." She seemed confused. "How did you know that?" she asked the girl, but the girl did not even think a reply.

"I would rather bring her to med bay. She seemed like something was hurting her on the way back." Superman said and Saturn girl nodded. Once the reached med bay superman put the girl down. She took a few steps and he saw what was causing the girl pain. There where gashes on her back that ripped thou her shirt. It was a small shirt that barley covered what had to be covered and her short skirt was the same way, both where white with red spots all over them. The other girl jumped off the table and ran to the new girl.

"Two! He saved you!' She said embracing the Girl in a hug the new girl cringed and gasped in pain. 2963 stepped back from her still holding on to her shoulders. "They got to you didn't they?" she asked. And the first sign of compensation the new girl nodded. "I am so sorry" Brainy walked around and looked at the girl. Her body from the front was all scared up and scabbed. He walked around to look at her back. And gasped at what he saw. He looked at Superman's arm and saw the costume had blood on it. The wounds had opened up during flight. The new girl looked at the coluan and ducked behind 2963.

"No, I won't hurt you. I want to help you. Your wounds are open and I can help stop any pain you feel" Brainy said. The girl squeezed the other girls shoulder.

"He means it. He really wants to help. He is not like the coluans." The new girl gulped. "He made the pain in my leg go away. It hurt a little but I feel better now." The new girl put her free hand over her face and took a beep breath before nodding again.

"What was wrong with your leg?" Superman asked. Brainy answered for her.

"She had an infection that spread from her knee to her ankle. If I had not acted she would have lost her leg." Superman nodded

"Well good thing you acted"

"I just can't figure out how she got the infection. It was not like ones I have seen before." Brainy rambled and 2963 spoke.

"There are some things we can't tell yet. Ouch hey 2 stop squeezing." She said. Brainy held out his hand for the other girl to take so he could do test. After a moment the girl walked to him and gestured for him to mover ahead. As Brainy walked she followed, she was holding her sides like she was scared. And with the marks she has on her back. No one could blame her.

"What happened to her?" Saturn girl asked

"They whipped her. I don't know why, but that is what happened."

"Okay so I want to do a scan on your back to see if there is any infections I need to take care of, is that okay?" Brainy asked as he looked down at a piece of paper before moving a machine in to place. The girl nodded her head. "Good, lets get started then" the machine started up and ran a green light over her back. The girl collapsed to her knees. "Are you okay?" Brainy asked the girl did not respond, she just sat there looking off in to space. Brainy stopped the scan and got on his knees in front of her. He shined a light in her eyes and saw that they where dilated and she was in some trance. He pulled her up to her feet and led her to a bed table. She could walk but she still seemed to be out there. Superman walked in to the room.

"What happened?" he asked

"I don't know, but I will know in a few seconds." The printer shot out a peace of paper and Brainy read over it. "According to this, there are only minor infections, so that is good. But when she went into the trance it was a reaction to pain. The scan hurt her and she went into a trance."

"To protect herself. We all do it. But she has mastered it really. Well, to a point. She has a hard time getting out of it." 3 answered.

"This happens a lot?" Saturn girl asked 3 only nodded.

"It is our only way to protect our selves. We where all surprised when she first did it, with her being not from this time we thought pain alone was going to kill her." Three said. 2 shake her head as she came out of the trance and stared at 3. "Oh crap"

"What?" Superman asked. "What do you mean she is not of this time?"

"I said too much. Uhh. I'm sorry!" She buried her face in her hands. 2 took a sharp breath of air and lied back on the bed, she too had her face in her hands.

"Tell me!" Superman yelled "I am only here to help you and I need to know these things!" Brainy and Saturn girl both watched as both of the girls tensed up and went in to the fetal position. Like bracing them selves for something.

"Superman, I think you should go get some drinks for the girls" Saturn girl said. She had her hand on her head and anyone that knows her powers know that she was thought casting. Defiantly getting superman out of the room.

"Uh right I'll go do that" he left the room and left Saturn girl and Brainy in the room with the still cowering girls.

"It's okay. Some times he lets his frustration get the better of him. But he would never hurt you." Saturn girl said. Neither one of the girls responded, but they did relax a bit.

"2962," Brainy paused. He found it weird to call someone a number and not a name "I need to ask you some questions about your injuries. I can fix them but I need help understanding the origin of them." The girl on the table sat up and looked at him.

"She does not talk. I have told you this" 3 said.

"Maybe if she has something to talk back to, she might talk"

"She won't. That is how it is. But I can help" brainy sighed. He needed the information, so he would take what he could get. He pointed at a scar on the knee.

"What is that from?" Three looked at it for a moment.

"Gravel impact. She was pushed, hard and it scared and scratched her. The girls and I cleaned it as best as we could." Brainy nodded and pointed to another scar on the back of her hand.

"And that one?"

"Burn"

"Burn?" he asked

"Yeah, I won't go into that one" 3 said. And 2 gave a sigh of relief, brainy noticed this and gave the girl a cautious look.

"Okay well I am sure tat I can figure out where others come from." Brainy lowered a machine till I was in front of her. "This scan will talk all of three seconds and will not cause any harm at all." The girl nodded. And Brainy did the scan.

"You went through a lot. Why was she the one that stopped talking and not everyone else?" Saturn girl asked.

"I don't know, I know she was hoping for some one special, and then it was just hope to get out. I think that this special person not coming killed her" 3 said. Brainy lifted the machine away and grabbed the page that printed.

"Okay, nothing too bad. All stuff that can be fixed with some medication." Brainy said and walked to the desk and pulled a bottle out of a drawer. Take these once a day and in a week, will do another scan." He said. The girl nodded and took the bottle. Superman walked back in with two cups of water.

"Here you go" he said as he handed the cups to the girls. 2 took a pill with the water and chugged the rest of the glass. Both girls chugged the class. "Hey, chill, it is only water, there is plenty more" the girls looked at each other but refused to respond. This gave the legionnaires more answers than they needed.

"Ill go show the girls to their rooms" Saturn girl said and gestured for the girls to follow. The girls did. They held their torsos, as they walked out of the room. They walked in silence until Saturn girl stopped at the first room. "This is the first room. Either one of you can take the room." 2962 walked to the door and Saturn girl nodded. "Ill be back in a little bit to bring you change of close, I'll let you get settled." The girl nodded. Saturn girl and 3 walked down the hall to the room next door. "Same things go for here too, ill be back with some new clothing"

'Thank you. We really do appreciate it."

"Don't worry. It's what we do" Saturn girl said and walked away. 3 did not even get in to her room. She just ran to 2's door and started banging on it.

"2 let me in. It's just me" the door opened and 3 walked in to the room. As soon as the door shut she stared to speak. "We are free! Free at last! Oh my word we are free at last." 2 sat on herd bed and shake her head. "What do you mean no? Superman saved you right." She said looking at her friend, who just kept shaking her head. There was a long pause.

"What did he buy you or something?" she tried to say it in a way that sounded like it was impossible but was shocked when the girl nodded her head. "Whoa, what? He bought you?" 2 nodded and pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face behind her knee caps. "For how much?" 3 asked. 2 lifted her hand and showed three fingers, which meant three units. "Oh I don't think he knew that he did. What it meant." The girl was trembling holding her knees to try to keep calm. The other girl hugged her. "It will be okay. I don't think they will do it. I can't see them doing it. I mean they are the legion of superheroes"

When Saturn girl knocked on the door she was surprised to see both girls in the room. And even more surprised to see that they looked like they had been crying.

"What's wrong?" she asked 3 answered quickly.

"We are just a little over whelmed by everything." Saturn girl took this answer.

"Okay, well, if you could follow me again, we need to go to the control room."

'Why"

"Just standard stuff. Maybe meet some of the other people in the legion, you know" Saturn girl said. Both girls followed her around the halls. She was talking about some of the other people in the legion and the things they have done. Two the girls everyone seemed so amazing.

And what Saturn girl was talking about, just meeting the rest of the legion was completely true. No one tried to push answers. Since they where not given new clothing yet they could see the scars and wounds on the girls. 3 would answer some questions and 2 would nod every now and then. But she would never talk.

Time passed and people got board and left. Soon all that was left in the room was superman Brainy and 2. Having her feet up in the dash she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 A Poem Can Mean The World

Chapter 4

_The stick came down on her neck, she silently willed to just be knocked out and be done with it. They would stop then, either that or she would not feel it any more. She lied there on the ground; blood fell over her cheek from a different wound. Closing her eyes she hoped the men would think she was out and put her back in the cell. But the men knew better. Kicking her side she gasped in pain. _

_"Think you could fake it and get out of this? We lost another sail today because you would not talk." The man picked her up and pined her against the wall. She looked away, afraid to make eye contact, but then she felt something cool press up against her neck. "Look at me" she okayed and did so. The man had yellow teeth and a half grown in mustache. He looked like he lived in the gutter and smelt it too. "I should kill you. You would be better off that way. But I need a number first. And none of your peers will give me one, I just don't understand why. You don't talk. What have you done for them?" The man got closer to her face and scoffed in her face. "But I think I can sell you still. You used to have such a pretty face." He dropped the girl and she slid down the wall in pain. "I bet you can't wait till I cut that hair off. You would be free from me then. But you would have to deal with who ever gets you. And I can't wait till I see what number they say." The girl bowed her head. She fought every fiber in her not just curl up in a ball and cry. She had to stay strong. For the others. "But for me to let you go for the night, I need a little more pain." The man got on his knees and sliced the girl's leg from top to bottom. She gasped and fought back tears. _

_The point of view changed. She was looking at the girl in pain on a dirty floor. Looking around she saw that it was a cell. She took a closer look at the girl that was ready to pass out on the floor. It was 2962._

2962woke up with a gasp. She nearly fell out of the hair but was able to catch her self. Brainy and Superman looked at her.

"Hey you okay. Woke up with a shock there" Superman. The girl nodded and sat back in the chair. Superman noted that she was focusing on breathing. _Must have been a dozy of a dream" _Only a moment of silence before dream girl ran up to the door of the control room.

"Where is she?" she gasped. All three of them turned around to look the superhero. Once she saw that 2 was in the room she ran up to her and hit her knees. "I am so sorry" She said. 2 looked at her confused.

"This is dream girl. She has the power to see the future in her dreams. She also had the tendency to have the same dream as some one else as they are dreaming it." Brainy said. He started to work again. 2 went wide eyed, but contained to look at dream girl.

"Again I am so sorry" Dream girl watched as the girls eyes watered. She quickly got out of the chair and ran out of the room. Silence followed for a few moments before superman spoke.

"What was it?" he asked.

"I saw what they did to her, how she got that long scar down the side of her leg. They knifed her, because she did not sell off, and that man, that horrible man wanted to see her in pain. Superman he was chocking her, had a knife to her neck, and then sliced her leg." Dream girl was on her feet and she was trying to stress how important this was. "Why else would she have left the room when she found out my power. She knew what I knew and it hurt her."

"We don't know that yet." Brainy said.

"Brainy she feels alone and scared. She wont let any one see her hurt, because she feels abandoned and doesn't want any one else to feel that way" She said.

"Okay. Ill ask Saturn girl to do a mind sweep on her and we can go from there."

It was the next day and Saturn girl sat at the breakfast table looking frustrated when superman walked in to the room.

"Hey did you get anything?" he asked

"No, she figured out I could read minds and gave me that one thought. Asking me to tell you to put her down. But now, it is like she put up a wall around her mind. I can't get to it at all."

"Why do you think she did that?"

"I think she is scared and not sure who to trust. I mean look at her superman. I think she has reason to be scared of people." Saturn girl said and superman nodded. "I gave her some new cloths so maybe that will make her feel better but I don't know, I can't read her at all."

Dream girl walked into the room. She looked paler than normal and had tear stains down her face. She had a peace of paper in her hand. This was bad. Dream girl never gets this emotional over dreams. She usually just deals with them, never shows the emotional aspect. She put the paper down and superman picked it up and red it out loud.

"One is life, two is beat, and three is death, four we meet. One will hurt, two could kill three is plain and four will be more pain. They say you number, that is your fate. Once they buy you its way too late. You will pay the price to a crime you didn't commit. All that left is for you to sit" There was silence "What is this?" superman asked. Dream girl stared at him.

"That is what they live buy. That is there motto, their rime. Their life." She said. "That is what 2 and 3 lived buy for cycles" Dream look angry at superman but superman was drawing a blank.

"That is horrible" he said Saturn girl was catching the hint that dream girl was leaving

"Super man how did you get 3 out of there?" she asked

"I went in, in descised the man said first offer and I gave him what I had, then I showed him I was from the legion and then left." He said. Saturn girl look at him in aw.

"How much did you have?"

"Three units" Saturn girl could not believe that superman did not make the connection yet. And apparently neither could dream girl because they just stared at him. "What?" That was it. Saturn girl lost it.

"Super man three is death, you made the girl think that we where going to kill her. Superman that is why she blocked her mind that is why she would go near any of us that is why she is so scared. I . . . I can't even talk to you right now." She said and walked out of the room. Super man had everything click, he felt so stupid that it had to be spelt out to him but he felt even worse knowing that he was so stupid from the start. You don't buy someone to help them. Thing is he wasn't thinking of it a buying some one. He sat down at the table and shook his head. Dream girl looked down at him.

"You know this is not like me but I really hope you feel like crap. Because I do. I felt the pain. I felt the fear that she was hiding from us all. That she was hiding from 2. I don't know how you are going to make it up to her, but you better find some way." She turned and walked out of the room. Superman put his head on the table. Latter brainy walked in to the room.

"You know superman that is why you have a bed, to sleep on." He said a smile on his face.

"Brainy can we talk?" he asked. "I found something out and I don't quite know what to do with it." Brainy nodded and sat at the table. Superman handed him the paper that had the rime on it and explained everything that happened. Brainy just sat there and thought.

"Well superman. Let me just point out that you messed up. But that aside, maybe if you talk to her, explain to her that you did not know the meaning about it she might open up. She might even talk." Brainy said. Superman nodded. That is when she and 2 walked in to the room. Their hair looked brushed and they were wherein a one peace jump suite that looked like a cross between Saturn girls out fit and phantom girls custom. Brainy gestured for superman to talk. Superman cleared his voice and the two girls looked at him.

"3, can I talk to you for a moment." The girl nodded. Brainy waved for 2 to leave the room with him. Leave the two alone to talk. But they where just going around the corner so they could here what was going on. There was a long pause. "So I found out what three unites mean to you." He said. The girl's eyes dashed away. This could be it. Where it all happened and she was terrified that he was going to hurt her, kill her.

"I don't plan on dong it. I never plain on doing it. I know I . . . bought you, for lack of a better term. Is there a way that I can relies you from the sale? So you can be free." Superman spoke. The girl did not say anything she did turn around and start opening and closing draws looking for something. Brainy and 2 walked back in to the room. "What is she doing?" superman asked.

"She is looking for a knife." 2 said and began to help her friend in the search. Finding one 3 walked back over to superman and offered the knife to him. He took it not knowing that to do.

"Uhh"

"You cut her hair." 2 said. 3 turned around allowing superman to cut her hair.

"I don't understand" Superman said. 2 sighed and took the knife and went to go put it away. Her last hope was crushed she was ready to cry but hid it. 2 Cut her off.

'Cut my hair 3. Show him what you mean." 2 turned around so 3 could cut. And she did. 2 lost about a foot of hair. Superman still looked shocked and confused. 3 handed 2 the chunk of hair she had in her hand and put the knife down on the counter. She walked out of the room.

It was all talk she figured. He ended up being a man of talk but when it actually came to setting some one free he could not do it. That is the part the made it hurt. For a superman or something he was sure quick to not do the one thing that would set her free. She walked back to her room. If she could she would cut her own hair, but that would only trap her more. 2 was free her hair was not cut so she could do her hair but not her own. When she got to her room she just lied there on her bed and let some tears flow. She had to stay strong. Not for any one else this time. But for her self.

"You talked about setting her free and you could not do the one thing that would do it. Nothing else can set her free than you cutting her hair." 3 said.

"If she could cut you hair how come she could not do it to her self?" Superman asked.

"Because you actually saved me. I was not bought, not soled off. You came in and saved me. You made the horrible mistake of buying her. She is yours and you are the only one that can let her go." 3 explained.

"Superman I think you just it made worse for your self" Brainy said.

"You think" 3 said.


	5. Chapter 5 First Words

"Chapter 5

Three days passed. The people that knew about what happened did not talk about it. Superman felt horrible that he put her in this position. He knew he was at fault in most of this but he just did not know how to fix it. And when ever 2 and he where in the same room she would walk away. She was even more scared of him.

Everyone was sitting in the control room. Nothing was happing so they where just talking. 2 was not really paying attention. Would only here parts of convocations'.

"Lightning lad I never knew that you where scared of Santa Clause." Superman said. Okay so 2 had to smile at that. She had no idea what context it was in but it was funny.

"Oh Mr. 21st centaury farm boy Clark Kent only afraid of loosing the people he cares about. Oh yeah I remember that, there has to be something else that scares you." 2 snapped her head up. Branny saw her. 2's jaw dropped. Did she hear that right? Superman was Clark Kent. Her chilled hood best friend and the one that was keeping her trapped in this state of . . . slavery. She made a noise, like she was just about to talk. 3 looked at her.

"2 are you okay?" 3 asked. 2 had no idea how to answer that. Not only was she confused but she was also ticked off. Brainy watched as she was trying to figure out what she herd. 2 looked at brainy who in turn spoke.

"Yes you did hear that right. Superman is Clark Kent of the 21st century." The room went silent. Everyone look at 2 as she shook her head. She was sitting on the floor just confused in this one sentence that changed everything. She looked at super man. It he really was Clark then he changed, so much. She stood up and ran her fingers thru her hair.

"You . . . you double crossing, lying . . . blind jerk!" She spoke everyone's jaw dropped as they herd her talk. She turned to walk out of the room. 3 quickly got up and block the door with her person.

'Oh no. you can not just talk and then leave." 2 shook her head.

"Open the door" she said in a whisper.

"No" 3 answered

"He is the one that I talked about for two years. The one that killed me. Annie, open the door" She whispered. She moved out of the way and watched as 2 left the room. Annie hung her head. Before she spoke.

"I can not believe you superman. You where it. You where the one she spoke about." Anny stopped to breath. Her chest started trembling. Tears ran down her face. "I knew the name sounded similar. Nut I never thought it was you." She let a sob out. Saturn girl came over and wrapped her arm around the girl.

"It's okay. Things will be worked out." She cooed.

'She said my name. She remembered my name. Something, something that I forgot she remembered." Annie said.

"What is it? We will make sure you never forget it again" Saturn girl said

"Annie. And Superman is her Clark Kent. The one that she said would save her." She pushed out of Saturn girls embrace. "And yet, he leaves her there, leaves her wondering if she is going to die today or not." She sniffled. And looked directly at him. "Some superman. Not the man I herd about" She then turned and walked out of the room. Every looked at superman who was in shock.

"I think you found your old friend" phantom girl said. She was upset by this, everyone was. They where all angry and sad and every other emotion.

"Superman, I think you are screwed." Lightning lad said. And superman only nodded.

She lied on her bed, not opening the door for anyone. Not Annie, not Saturn girl no one. She just wanted it all gone. She wanted to be normal, have the normal life that she never had. That is what she dreamt about. But she knew that she could never have. She should have known that as soon as Clark lifted that cow. No one should ever be able to do that. And there he was, lifting it like it was nothing. And that was her best friend.

Was. He bought her with a three. That was death. Most girls that got three took something to the head. Weather it was a gun of some sort or a blow with a sharp whatever. They had it quick. If he was going to do it he should have done it by now. That was the only thing that made her thin that she was going to be free at last. But then he would not cut her hair. Making he stuck in this traded prison. This slavery. And to make matters worse. They where using her name, her real name.

"Kellie. Its Brainy let me in" She did not answer. How could she. She had no idea what to say, this was just over whelming her. Why had she not seen that superman was Clark before? Everything was eating away at her. 'Kellie, I created the computo system, I can easily over ride a lock." He said. Still Kellie would not open the door. 'Fine, Computo over ride manual lock, let me in" there was a beep and he walked in to the bed room. Kellie looked at him and sighed. The doors shut behind him "Lock the doors. No one gets in or out with out my say." Kellie groaned and put her hands on her face.

"I don't want to talk about it" She said through her hands.

"Well I do and I locked the doors. So we are going to one way or another." Brainy said. "We don't insult people and walk away. It's not how the legion works." Kellie shook her head.

"You won't understand" she said as she sat up. "None of you will"

'Give me a shot. I tend to understand things that the others don't" HE said, his arms where crossed in front of him. Kellie sighed.

"Fine if you want me to explain I'll explain, but only once. So everyone that wants to here better get to an area where I can say it once. And trust me. It might end up a verbal fight between me and Clark" Kellie hissed. Brainy nodded and relayed in information to his ring. Letting everyone else know what was going to happen.

"How about we go down to the control room?" he asked. Kellie gave a nod. And they walked to the room. If just the anger that she had built up was not enough she had to work everything in such a way that she could say it with other people in the room. But she was not in the mood to explain things more than once. Once they walked into the room they saw that only the people in the when she spoke where sitting there. Kellie looked around. She was not going to be the first to speak. Superman stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her in a hug. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to push him off and start yelling but she had waited 6 years for this hug. She felt tears running down her face

"Yell at me, get it out. I know you want to Kellie" Superman let go of her and Kellie stepped back.

"How do you still know me? How can you still say what you think is best for me?" She asked. Super man did not answer. "A lot about me has changed since that night when I was taken. I have been beaten, Starved nearly to death attempted to be sold off again and again in to a worse slavery than I was already in." she was ready to keep going but was cut off

"Slavery, is that what you where in?" superman asked

"I was part of slave trade but not like we studied back in school Clark. Most of these girl where killed right in front of us. And if they paid four, we watched those men torture the girls to death. With fire and things you would never image. Clark there are some screams I will never be able to get out of my head."

"Kellie I" he trailed off.

"I know, you had no idea. But I waited and I hoped and I prayed that you would figure it out. That you would come and save me and the other girls that where still alive. I figured that if any one could it would be you. I mean you where the one whole lifted the cow and set your house on fire." She said. "But then after 2 years and 48 deaths latter, yes I count, I figured that was it and I was going to die. I gave up and then you come in years latter where it is just two of us left. And save her and buy me. I never thought that is what you where going to do." He face was tearing up. She could not even look at him any more. As she thought about what she was going to say, tears ran down her face. "And then when I was practully begging you to let me go, Annie even told you what to do, you, you" Not able to finish the sentence Annie walked up to her and hugged her.

"Wait, what?" Lightning lad asked. "You lost me there." There was a silence. No one wanted to be the next to speak.

"I was not aware on what the purpose was or how it was going to set you free. Or why you could do it to Annie and not you're self."

"What was it?" Brainy asked.

"To cut my hair" Kellie responded. There was another silence.

"I agree with superman, on all aspects." Kellie sighed.

"The knife used to cut my hair stands for the person who is holding me, owning me. Cutting my hair shows, in essence starting over, all ties are severed. I could do it to Annie because she was saved. I was bought. Clark, or superman or how ever you know him, owns me. I can only assume you know the rhyme."

"We know the rhyme" superman said

"Wait. I don't know the rhyme." Lightning said

"Shut up lightning lad" Brainy said. He wanted to protest but superman spoke before he could say anything to brainy.

"After I cut you hair we can bring you home. You will be completely free." He said. Kellie shook her head.

"I can't go home" they looked at her in shock. Superman opened his mouth to say something but stuck her hand out, telling him to stop. "I know you can bring me home, I know you can do it by the second. And I know you can erase my memory. But let's think about this. I am six years older, I look 20. I know you can't change my age. If I where to go home I would be some weird 20 year old that has no home and has scars all over her body. I would be the crazy freaking cat lady!" Superman nodded, he understood.

"Wait how did you know all that? We had not mentioned any of that to you." Brainy asked.

"When you don't talk. All you can do is hear. And you learn so much. That and you can spend a lot of time reading encoded files on the computer." Kellie said. Brainy's jaw dropped.

"She is smarter than she looks, Brainy" Superman said, he had a smile on his face.

"You smile when I am only being serious. The only reason I survived, was the fact that they would not buy me. My not talking saved my life. And there is something inside me that still is burning now that I am talking. A voice in my head is telling me that I am going to get killed, but I am still talking, still running my mouth trying to tell the voice I have haunting me that I wont die by talking to you. That you won't kill me if I keep talking." Kellie started walking around. She wrapped her finger through her hair.

"Just answer me one thing Clark. Did I really change that much, that you did not recognize me. I still have the same face. They won't touch faces. Everything else can be destroyed, but not the face. Some ones face is the selling point. It what makes people want to buy you. And if that is damaged, the person is useless."

'Yes you look different. But in a better way. You look older and mature, not like the 14 year olds we both where. With age you changed" Superman said. Kellie bit her lip.

"Is that supposed to make it better?" she spoke and began to speak again, but superman cut her off.

"No. Nothing I can say will make it better. Or will make the pain go away." Kellie's arms dropped to her sides and her eyes look at everyone in the room and sighed.

"I can't say I regret everything I went through. It was horrible and I wish I never had to do it. But it made me stronger. There are just things I was never able to do that I wish that I could have done." Kellie said. "But with out them, I would never meat Annie. I would have never learned who you truly where Clark. You truly are superman." There was a pause. "I said what I have to say. No I am leaving." She turned to walk out of the room to see that Annie was already standing in the door, stopping her.


	6. Chapter 6 Final Ties

Chapter 6

"I am going to cut your hair" Superman said. Kellie groaned.

"Oh my gosh, how many times are you going to do it. I am going to go bald" She said.

"I just want to make sure." He said.

"It's fine. I am free now put the scissors down." She smiled.

"Why? I think it is good that I am covering my basses." She said taking another steep tords her.

"And that is always a good thing. But I would like my hair to cover my shoulder in I don't know a few months. And if you keep cutting it that will never happen." She said. It had been about two weeks since she let it all out. And things were looking good. The only reason they where still in legion HQ was brainy needed them to stay till their wounds where healed. But he was caring bad news. Kellie sat on the table and pushed superman's hand away as he showed her the scissors.

"Are you two done with my lad tools?" he asked as he looked up from the paper he was reading.

"I am done. I don't know about him." Kellie said Superman looked at her in shock.

"What are you saying?"

"Nothing" Kellie said. Brainy sighed.

"Superman I need to talk to Kellie alone please." Brainy said. The two looked at him and nodded. Superman walked out of the room, after brainy called him on the fact that he forgot to put the scissors down. "I have to check some thing before I start talking. Is that okay?"

"Why would it not be okay?" Kellie asked. Brainy walked to the table that she was sitting down on and put his paper on it.

"I have to feel your back first; if anything is causing you pain let me know." He said. Kellie nodded and Brainy put his hand on her back. He started needing his fingers over the healing scabs. He paused when Kellie took a short breath. "Did that hurt?"

"A little bit. But its fine." Brainy nodded and continued to check. He traveled up the scab and Kellie pulled away quickly. "Okay that one hurt. A lot." Brainy pulled back and looked at her.

"I have reason to believe that when you gained these wounds they placed a tracker in you. I noticed it in the scan we just did. I can take it out. But it will hurt." Before he could finish Kellie was shaking her head.

"I don't wont connections to them. I am free now, they should have nothing to do with my life any more." Brainy nodded.

"Also take in to concentration I need you away when we do this. You need to be able to tell us if the pain is too much"

"Do I get pain drugs?" Kellie asked Brainy shook his head.

"Because of the location of it we cant with out the possibility of doing damage to you. That is why I was not sure if you would want to do it."

"They took years of my life away. I want nothing to do with them." Kellie paused. "How did you just find it, if it has been in my body since they wiped me?"

"Well I noticed it before, but it seemed to have turned on" He said. Kellie's jaw dropped. She was making noises like she was trying to talk but the words would just not form.

"Are you telling me that you knew about this and forgot to mention it, until they could be banging on the front door?" She was finally able to get out.

"In essence"

"Wha-? No. ugg." Kellie said. Then she shook her head. "Just get it out of me."

"Now?" Brainy asked

"No next week. Yes now" Kellie said. She did not like this and brainy could not blame her. She had a point in everything that she said.

"Okay lie on your stomach and ill get the tools I need to do this." Brainy said. "And Superman I know you are standing right there, you may come back in to the room now." Superman walked out of the shadows and smiled.

"Brainy you don't mind do you?" He asked and he shook his head no.

IT was hours later before everything was done. And there even was some yelling in pain. It got a lot of people standing out side of the door waiting to see what brainy was doing. When the door opened every one jumped back trying to look nonchalant. Kellie laughed as she walked out of the room, with the help of superman.

"You are all freaks" she said laughing

"Are you okay? What was going on?" Annie asked

"The jerks tagged me. But Brainy got it out. I am free, completely free now. And I have Brainy and Clark to thank for that." She said and smiled "And all of you. You have been great to us. We would never have made it with out all of you"

"Oh we are not done yet. There is an apartment that the legion owns that we figure that you two can live in and get back on your fee. If you want" Saturn girl said.

"WE want, yes we want" Annie said. Kellie laughed again and then groaned due to pain in her back.

"You'll be in pain for a while but you" thank me fore it latter." Brainy said.

"I am thinking you for it now. All of you." Kellie said

The end.


End file.
